The Bunker
by hazel's tears
Summary: VERY AU Lily Evans has been abducted, thrown into a world of darkness, lies, deception and hidden agendas. Now trapped in one man's twisted game of revenge, Lily must fight not only to escape with her life, but also with her sanity still intacted.
1. It Begins

**Author's Note:** I'M BACK!!!!!!! Anyone super excited?? No? Well I kinda was expecting that. Anyway The Bunker is back...I put more time and effort into this version than the first. I also have a few chapters already written out, but it might take awhile for me to type them up because of school, work, clubs that sorta thing so don't expect updates every week, though I will try to get them up as soon as possible.

Please remember that this is an AU story. People who existed in the Marauder time period might not exsited in my story, same for characters who didn't.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but I do have all seven books!

* * *

Chapter One

It Begins

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep_

_This is what I brought, you may forget me_

_I promise my heart, just promise to sing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_- Prelude 12/21, AFI_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Somewhere, Sometime_

Hard breathing sounded behind her. Her legs pumped harder. Up and down on the staircase, she ran. Beads of sweat were already forming on her brow. She had lost her shoes and her bare feet skidded across the wooden floor. Echoes, breathing...the persuer behind her approached. Merciless, it's breathing closed down on the back of her neck. A whimper escaped her lips. Her arms swung faster, bent at the elbows. She ignored the brown hair flying into her eyes. A tear of horror sunk across her cheek. Her lips, dry, could not scream. With a sudden loss of strength, she fell to the ground. On hands and knees she bent down lowering herself closer to the floor, waiting for her attacker to claim her life. It never came.

"Ken, where are you?"

Her lip began to bleed, Biting roughly upon it, ignoring the pain, she turned her head to look behind her. Giant terror-filled eyes met with nothing but an empty hallway. Breathing hard she slowly got to her feet, her muscles screaming in protest. She ran to the nearest door, her trambling hands fumbling with the lock as she heard the unmistakeable sound of the persuer hard breathing coming closer. She backed away from the door and lowered herself on to the floor. Her hair clung to her face, sweat mingling with tears.

"Some..somebody..help me.." But the plead was too quite for even her to hear. She heard the hard breathing outside the closed door. Her eyes glued on the doorknob as it slowly began to turn despit being locked. Her terror-filled eyes widen as more tears of horror began to pour down her pale cheecks.

The door flew wide open. The woman screamed in terror. No one heard it.

* * *

_Evans estate - 10:30 a.m._

"Miss Lilliana! I'm not going to call you again! Come down here, your breakfast is getting cold."

Maria waited at the foot of the staircase for a while longer before she sighed and walked back through the door leading to the kitchen. Wiping her hands on her white apron, she walked back behind the counter and continued to chop the vegetables for the stew she was going to make for supper.

"I'm telling you Miss Petunia, that sister is going to be the death of me!"

The girl in question looked up from the book she was reading and smiled widely at her aging housekeeper. She had wavy blonde hair, that was pinned up in a bun and had soft toffee brown eyes. "She's not going to be the death of you Maria. She's eighteen. There _is_ a difference, however small it is."

Maria laughed at the younger girls words, "If I remember correctly Miss Petunia Elizabeth, it was _you_ who gave me the most trouble at that age. Why, I lost count of how many times I caught you sneaking in to the house at three in the morning."

Petuina laughed. Maria shook her head, her eyes dancing with amusment, "You're right though she won't be the death of me," Maria said, as she put the vegetables into a plastic bowl, "Do you know when your parents are coming home dear?"

At the mention of her parent's Petunia scowled deeply, she wasn't close to her parents. The girls parents, Michael and Donna Evans, were the traditional climbers of the "social ladder". Dragging their three young daughters to the "must-be-seen" events of the year. Rose, Petunia, and Lily had to endure the same boring conversation with the same boring people at the same boring events. They didn't complain because their parents had always told them that it was for the betterment of the family. They were gone for long periods of time leaving the girls with Maria, and when they came home it wasn't to check on their _daughters_, it was to check on their _estate_.

"I don't know," said Petunia stiffly, "It's not like they'll stay long anyways, they _never_ do."

Maria nodded, saddness evident in her brown eyes. She had never approved of how the Evans treated their daughters. It broke Maria's heart to see the family torn apart like this. When she had first came to work for them, Lily had cried nonstop for her mother. Seven year old Petunia was the only one who was able to calm the three year old down.

"Why don't you go get your sister for me, dear."

Petunia nodded and walked out of the kitchen and up the staircase. Petunia walked down the hallway to Lily's room, she knocked on the door softly. She frowned slightly when Lily didn't answer the door. Knocking on the door again, slightly harder this time, Petunia called out her sister's name. Her frowned deepened when she still got no reply. She opened the door and walked into her sister's large bedroom. Her sister's queen-sized bed was on the opposite wall and was neatly made, like it hadn't been slept in.

Petunia sighed, _Not again_. She walked passed the vanity and towards the open closet, knowing excatly where her sister was. She pushed the clothes to the side so she could see the wooden door behind it. Petunia knocked on it three times, when she didn't get an answer, she became impatiant and began tapping her foot against the wood floor.

"Lilliana Victoria Evans!"

Petunia stepped back to allow room for the door to open after hearing shuffling from the other side. But the door didn't open.

"What?" said a muffled voice.

"What do you mean _'what'_?" Open the door, you know that the door only opens from the inside."

Petunia heard the locks opening from the inside and the door swung open, hitting the wall with a bang. She put on her best your-in-trouble face and crossed her arms, waiting for her sister to come out. She didn't have to wait long, her younger sister climbed out of the small door a few seconds later, brushing the dust off of her pants.

Lily pulled her long red hair out of it's ponytail and began to run her fingers through it, trying to get rid of all the knots. Her emerald green eyes looked up at her sister, waiting for Petunia to begin to question her.

"What were you doing in there?"

Lily shrugged and walked out into her room. "Nothing."

Knowing her sister wasn't going to elaborate, Petunia didn't push the topic. Both of them used to spend hours playing in that hideout when they were kids. But the small space was much too cramped to hold both of them after they became teens. Petunia was slightly surprised to see that Lily still actually fit in there, it must not be really comfortable. Taking a side glace at her sister, she guessed that it wasn't that surprising to see that Lily still fit in there. She was as slim as their mother .

Lily walked over to her vanity and picked up a hair brush and began the task of brushing her unmanagable hair. Seeing as it wasn't working, she scowled in disgust, she put the hairbrush back and opened the vanity's top drawer, pulling out her ebony wand. With a flick of her wrist, Lily's hair was perfectly straight.

"Any luck with convincing our parents that the _lovely _Vernon Dursley isn't the man for you?" Lily asked looking at her sister through the mirror. Petunia crossed her arms and huffed. Lily immediately felt bad about bring such a touchy subject up. Her sister was going to be married off and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Their older sister, Rose, had been married off as well, but her husband was the ideal man: compassionate, understanding, and handsome. Vernon Dursley was the excat opposite. He was mean and boarish, not to mention he believed that women should be little housekeepers and not be allowed to work.

"I'm not going to marry him. I don't care what our _parents_ say. He's disgusting, he was probably a pig in a past life!"

Lily turned around to face her sister, Petunia eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. They both knew that once Petunia was married off that they would most likely never see each other again. No matter how mcuh they fought it they both knew that in a years time, Petunia would be that man's wife, with no way out of it. Lily sighed, her sister was being forced to walk ten steps behind someone for the rest of her life. She still vividly remembered the scene Petunia had caused when she had found out what their parents had done, even though she was thirteen and Petunia was seventeen at the time.

_"I'm not going to marry him! I don't care what you say _mum._ He's disgusting! He has no respect for women, at all! He has--"_

_"Petunia Elizabeth! How dare you say that about Lord Dursely! He is a fine gentleman! Petunia you have to understand, this is for the better--"_

_" _'The betterment of our family,' " _said Petunia in a mocking tone, "Don't feed me that crap _mother_! You've been telling me that since I was seven! I don't care what you say! You might as well disown me because I'm absolutely refuse to marry that man!"_

"Well, I suppose I could make him a piglet, to fit his personality." said Lily.

Petunia smiled slightly, but didn't say anything. Seeing that her sister wasn't going to responed Lily grabbed her sister's hand and ran downstairs, completely ignoring the cries of protests from the older girl. They bursted through the kitchen door causing Maria to shout in surprise.

"Oh dear! You, Miss Lilliana, damn nearly gave me a heart attack!" yelled Maira, who's hand was clutching her chest.

Lily smiled sheepsihly. "Sorry Maria. Me and Petunia --"

"Petunia and I, Miss."

Lily humphed. "Fine. _Petunia and I _are going out to get our nails done and go shopping. We'll be back by dinner, okay?"

Maria nodded slowly. "I guess it's okay. As long as you have Mister John drive you."

Mister John was the Evans family's replacement choffer, since Mister Oliver was in the hosptial recovering from surgery. He had wavy brown hair and was over six feet tall. He's not exactly the smartest of people but he was kind notheless.

Lily nodded and grabbing Petunia's hand again, she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the three car garage.

"Lily, we don't have any money! How are we going to pay?" shrieked Petunia,

"Our parents are good for something." said Lily, holding out their parent's credit card. Petunia's eyes widened in disbelief.

"H-how did you get that?!" shrieked Petunia.

Lily smirked. "It's a little thing I like to call _magic_."

The girls laughter echoed through the halls.

* * *

A man vibrant eyes trailed the two girls as they left the house, his eyes following them like a predator stalking its prey. He smirked as he watched the two girls got into the back seat of a black Cadalliac, his eyes glued to the younger of the two. The man smirked, showing off his white teeth, "So it begins..."

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! Hope everyone liked it. I should have the second chapter up soon, but it depends on school and stuff. Please review, you'll get a cookie!


	2. Taken Preview

**Author's Note: **Umm..hi? Yes, I Know it has been a very...very...very long time and I sinceraly apologize for it. Tell you the turth I lost intrest in in the story, but now I'm back and I'm updating even though it's only a preview of chapter two. I decided to upload it anyway since i figured those of you who do liek my story have something to look forward to. Happy Reading!

**Disclamier:** I, unfortantly, do not own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing the characters

* * *

Chapter Two

Taken

_Catch me as I fall_

_  
Say you're here and it's all over now_

_  
Speaking to the atmosphere_

_  
No one's here and I fall into myself_

_  
This truth drives me_

_  
Into madness_

_  
I know I can stop the pain_

_  
If I will it all away_

_-Whisper, Evanescence_

* * *

_Lakeside Shopping Center – 4:30 p.m._

Lily pulled her jacket tighter around her body, and looked back and forth down the street again. Her bright eyes shifting from parked car to parked car, trying to find her family's black Cadillac through the dense sheet of rain. Petunia had called home well over an hour ago and Mister John still had yet to show up.

Lightning streaked across the sky above her, illuminating the dark clouds for only a brief second. Lily shivered and gripped her baby blue umbrella tightly. _'Today is so crap.' _Lily thought, as she once again looked up and down the nearly empty street.

"Lily!" shouted someone behind her.

Lily turned around and saw Petunia standing in front of the shopping center's entrance, under the overhang that kept her and various other people dry against the pounding rain. She motioned for Lily to come inside, but when Lily shook her head, Petunia scowled. She shrugged off her jacket and placed it over her head and made a frantic dash to her sister.

"You need to come inside! You're completely soaked to the bone," Petunia shouted, disregarding that fact that she was standing mere inches from her sister, the howling wind making it near impossible to hear anything. "Maria said Mister John most likely won't be here for a while, there's no point in standing out here, all you will catch is a nasty cold!" Petunia winced as a harsh gust of wind blew in her face, She grabbed her sister's hand, "Come on, let's go inside."

Once under the overhang, Lily shook the excess water off her umbrella and shut it.

"Is John on his way?" she asked, as she pulled her jacket's hood off of her head, freeing her slightly damp red hair, her eyes still focusing on the street.

Petunia shrugged. "He should be. I just called Maria again; she said that he left well over an hour ago. So he might just be stuck in traffic." As she said this, lightning clashed overhead, sending the very few people still outside, running for cover.

"This storm blew out of nowhere," said Petunia her eyes watching the rain, "Don't you think?"

When she received no answer, Petunia turned to look at her sister. Lily's green eyes were focused on the blacken sky above them, as if searching for something out of the ordinary. Her jaw was clench together tightly, and her hands were gripping her pale blue umbrella hard.

"Lily?"

Petunia put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, breaking her sister's concentration by turning the girl's focus to her. "What's wrong?"

Lily stared at her sister concerned face for a moment and then shook her head slightly.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Petunia nodded slowly, giving Lily a look that showed that she did not believe her. "Okay, come on," she said grabbing Lily's hand, "Let's go warm you up. A cup of hot chocolate will do you some good."

Lily smiled slightly and followed her sister inside, but not before taking one last look out into the rain, eyes wide with concern.

* * *

Yes, I told you it was really short but the moment I finish the chapter I promise I will upload the rest. Review?? Pretty Please?? You get a cookie :)


End file.
